1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a music stand for supporting musical instruments and instrument accessories and more particularly to a collapsible music stand that includes a plurality of support platforms positioned at selected elevations to support the instruments and accessories for movement on the stand into desired positions and combinations for playing a musical piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stands for supporting musical instruments and particularly percussion instruments are well known in the art. The known stands are adaptable to support various types of percussion instruments in a desired number and arrangement as determined by the musical piece to be preformed. An example of such a percussion instrument stand is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,363. There a plurality of rods are attached to a central stand having a tripod base. Each rod includes an externally threaded end portion of a diameter to pass through apertures in a mounting bar. The opposite end portion of the rod is internally threaded to receive the externally threaded end portion of another rod. With this arrangement, a plurality of rods are attached to each other and the mounting bar in various arrangements for supporting percussion instruments. The percussion instruments are rigidly clamped to the rods by suitable fasteners so that the instruments are fixed in a selected position on the stand.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,945,291; 3,433,115; and 3,101,022 disclose stands for supporting percussion instruments, particularly drums, on elongated members that are interconnected by various joints to a central frame. With each of these stands the instruments are connected by rods, fasteners, and the like to the music stand. Therefore, in order to raplace the instruments on the stand or move the instruments to selected positions on the stand, the instruments must be disconnected and mechanically reassembled on the stand.
The prior art devices do not permit the instruments to be readily movable on the stand nor removed from the stand without disengaging the instruments from mechanical connection to the stand. Therefore, there is need for a music stand that freely supports a plurality of instruments for movement into selected positions and combinations on the stand.